The Bookish Adventures of Juliana Greene: Percy Jackson
by the turquoise goldfish
Summary: Juliana (Jules) Greene, is an unabashed fangirl who gets transported into the world of Percy Jackson, as a crew member of the Argo II. And seriously, it's much better then it sounds, guys.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with Jules to make a friend laugh, but she kind of grew on me into something more. I hope you like her as much as I do, since her personality is partially based off of me and my BFF's. (Fangirl squeal! :D) Aaanyways, enjoy! **

"Hey Jules, are you okay? You look completely exhausted."

I rubbed the bruise-colored circles under my eyes.

"Ugh, I feel about as good as I look. I got like, twenty minutes of sleep last night. I swear, I stayed up until four in the morning doing my science project."

"Are you at least done?"

"Yeah, finally."

Lana looked great, as usual. Her silky black hair was shiny and lustrous, and her dark eyes were bright and clear. A touch of lip gloss and eyeliner was- you guessed it- perfectly applied on her flawless olive colored skin. Completely the opposite of me. My tangled red hair was shoved into a low ponytail, just like it had been every day since fourth grade.

"Well," she said, "at least try to sleep some on the bus, okay?"

"You read my mind, Lana."

I closed my eyes, and felt the gentle purr of the school bus engines lull me to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, there were a bunch of people standing over me.

"Oh no," I exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. "How long have I been asleep?"

Wait a second- I didn't recognize any of these people. A boy with turquoise eyes, and a girl with blond hair in a pony tail just like mine, who looked a few years older than me. A tall Asian dude.

"Jules! You're awake!" cried a really pretty Native American-type girl, with feathers braided into her brown hair.

"Um, what?"

"That sea monster took you out pretty bad. You've been unconscious for almost eight hours."

And then it hit me.

Oh. My. God. OH. MY. GOD.

Turquoise eyes. Sea monsters. And- I turned over- a girl about my age with dark curly hair and a really jock-type blonde guy, wearing a purple T-shirt.

This was so not happening. SO NOT HAPPENING.

"Yeah, look, just to be sure, um, what are all of your names again?"

"Oh gods," said the curly-haired one. "Did she lose her memory or something?"

"No, I remember some stuff, it's just, I want… to be sure?"

She looked really confused for a second, but responded obligingly.

"Okay, so, I'm Hazel, and that's Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth. And Leo's steering right now, but he's around too."

I was right. I WAS RIGHT.

I was in Percy Jackson-verse.

And, even better, I wasn't, like, turned into Annabeth or whatever. I was in the Percy Jackson-verse AS MYSELF. I got to be MYSELF. IN THE PERCY JACKSON-VERSE.

BEST DAY EVER.

I turned around, and looked at my surroundings. I was lying in a pretty comfortable double bed, covered in a white bed spread. There were a bunch of posters of bands I liked, along with a large bookshelf, a desk, and a mini fridge. The whole place seemed to glow with a kind of golden light. It was really nice.

"Hang on, so, am I demigod? Like, a Prophecy demigod?"

Annabeth leaned over onto my bed.

"So you really don't remember?"

"Uh, I seem to have forgotten everything about myself."

"Okay, you guys," she announced. "Let's go around the room, and everyone say something about Jules."

Everyone agreed, and I settled back to listen.

"I'll start, said Percy. "Your full name is Juliana Greene."

Well _duh_.

"Um, you're a daughter of Hecate, from Camp Half Blood." said Frank.

Woah. Cool.

"Me next," volunteered Piper. "You, along with all of us here, and Leo, are from the Prophecy of Eight."

Wait, what? _Eight? _What happened to the Prophecy of Seven?

"You're my best friend," Hazel said shyly.

Okay. Cool. I could totally live with that.

Annabeth bit her lower lip.

"Your favorite things are chocolate chip pancakes, music, and Harry Potter."

Good to know I haven't changed.

"Um, you always get mad a Leo because he steals your pudding whenever we have it," announced Jason.

"Oh yeah, " grinned Percy. "The Great Pudding War."

_Awesomesauce_.

I lifted up my hands, and concentrated hard, then gasped in shock. From my right pinky finger, there was a small pale blue forget-me-not flower sprouting. Magic.

Demigod magic.

The other's looked at me strangely. I had a huge dorky smile plastered on my face. I plucked the flower from my finger, and presented it with a flourish to Hazel, who tucked behind her ear with a grin.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a huge gong, ringing through the Argo II.

"Dinner!" cried Frank.

"I heard Nico might be coming for dinner tonight," said Hazel.

NICO? As in super cool goth Nico? Who also happened to be totally and utterly GAY?

This was going to be interesting.

** So! I hoped you liked it. I'm considering other series, in which Jules gets to travel through other book universes, but I suppose that's up to how this is ****received. More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got around to posting part two, so all of ya'll can see what happens when a self-confessed fangirl meets everyone's favorite ****master of**** death! **

So, as it turns out, Leo was absolutely just as cool as he was in the books.

Like, seriously.

Not only were the vegetarian tacos freaking awesome (like Piper, I'm a strict herbivore), but he turned out to be really funny and nice too.

Me and the gang were having a pretty cool time, cracking incredibly witty jokes and being generally wonderful and ironic in a very Rick Riordan way.

Which brings me to another problem.

Rick Riordan.

Where was he? Did he exist in this world? Was this another dimension? If so, was Rick Riordan a dimension traveller or something?

Was this a dream? It didn't feel like one. The tacos tasted pretty real.

But, I'd cross that bridge when I either came to it or woke up.

So anyways, we were having a generally excellent time, when, you guessed it.

Nico showed up.

"Hey, guys," he muttered, as he morphed from the shadows.

I could see the faint transparent blush that covered his face, when he looked at Percy. I swear, it took every quivering molecule in my body not to shriek with absolute fan girl glee.

Then Nico looked up at me, and I caught my breath.

Damn, he was sexy.

And for your information, I am both fourteen and single, so it's OKAY. Geez.

"Hi Jules," he greeted me.

"Hey Nico," I replied nonchalantly, which was pretty amazing considering my present state of mind.

He's GAY, I told myself. GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY. It was my mantra.

DO NOT GET ATTRACTED TO GAY GUYS, OR VICE VERSA. , WHICH WOULD BE GETTING ATTRACTED TO LESBIAN GIRLS IF YOU ARE A GUY, UNLESS YOU'RE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE THEY ARE BISEXUAL.

Simple rule.

Anyways, so I'd been practicing magic in my room before dinner, while I was still feeling kind of messed up from um, a sea monster attack. (Wow. Never thought I'd get to say that with a straight face. )

So before Leo could pass NIco a taco, I squinted up my face and levitated- actually _levitated_\- a taco right in front of him, and kind of dangled it in the air.

"Thanks Jules," NIco said, grabbing it, in this kind of way that made me feel like I was taking a bath in warm gooey caramel.

So this was why I'd never had a boyfriend in real life. Lana always rolled her eyes and called me an asexual freak, but, you know. In a non-mean cute-nickname way. But now I realized that that tingly feeling I was currently experiencing was absolutely not asexual. Half of me wanted to squeal and have girl talk with Hazel, and then like, jump Nico or something stupid, and half of me wanted to scream "Cooties!" and take a bath in iced hand sanitizer.

Love was frustrating.

And do NOT say that I didn't know what love was, because I had read plenty books describing it, and enough fan fiction to last _several _lifetimes. (And there was that one M-rated fic- but we do not speak of that.

So after dinner, Leo disappeared into the kitchen and brought in- my favorite- a giant glass tureen of chocolate pudding.

"Ooh," said Piper in a sing-songy voice. "Here we go-o."

"Yeah, right." I replied defiantly. "Not this time he ain't."

I materialized a glass bowl out of the air, and filled it with pudding. I grabbed a spoon, but before I could take a bite, it sent a powerful electric shock into my hand.

"Agh!" I yelled. "What the heck, man?!"

"Rigged it!" cried Leo, whipping a remote from his tool belt.

He laughed manically- except that sounds weird like Leo was some kind of crazy scientist. It was more of a chuckle, you know? But chuckles are like, for giant burly lumberjacks in flannel shirts. This was like a maniacal giggle-chuckle.

"Oh no you DON'T." I retorted. "No one messes with Juliana Greene's pudding, buster."

With a wicked snap of my fingers, the tureen, which was, after all, made of disappeared, and all that pudding fell to the ground all over his shoes. Everyone else, who had been staring in silence, broke into hysterical laughter.

Leo had this weird evil look on his elfish face. I suddenly got a strange feeling something was about to happen. And I was right.

Leo slid the pudding- ew!- into his hand, and lobbed it at me.

I stood up in shock, as pudding dripped down my forehead.

"Score!" he cried.

I grabbed my bowl and flung the contents at his face. Percy wolf whistled in appreciation.

"Nice," said Jason and Frank at the same time.

"The Roman's approve," nodded Hazel, her dark eyes sparkling.

Leo wiped some of the sugary mess out of his black hair.

"Well played, dear Juliana," he conceded with a grin.

I smiled. It was not over yet. With a flick of my wrist, I conjured up a pile of balloons, filled with nothing other then chocolate pudding in the middle of the table. Clapping my hands, I sent one whizzing into Annabeth's unsuspecting face. It split easily, coating her in chocolate.

"Why you little-" she shrieked, tossing a pudding balloon back at me. It bounced of harmlessly, and I took the opportunity to slam it into Jason's back. Within minutes, everyone was grinning madly, and covered in pudding and shreds of balloon.

Conjuring up a new pile, which was greeted with shouts of delight, I turned to look at Nico, who was staring at the floor with a weird expression. He was perfectly clean. I suddenly felt really sad. Gay or not, hot or not, Nico still deserved happiness.

I threw a pudding balloon at him.

It exploded across his utterly famous fleece jacket, the one with the too-long sleeves. He looked up at me in shock, his jet black hair falling into his face. I smiled at him, and his whole face suddenly lit up.

Controlling myself was going to be harder then I thought.

**Hope you liked it! Review please, it means a lot to me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** So I wanted to reply to you guys because seriously, ya'll out there in Internet land are SO NICE! But until I can find a way to reply to you individually, I'm going to have to stick with answering here. (REMEMBER: I have only been on this sight for like, three days.) AANYWAY:**

**isamags2: Omg thank you! *internet hug!***

**Book-shelfdivided: I mean, I guess it's kind of like the Lost Hero? But we shall wait and find out! :)**

**Guest: After House of Hades. They are on their way to DESTROY GAEIA ONCE AND FOR ALL! Although I seriously doubt Jules will be involved in this- I certainly don't consider myself capable of ending the series!**

** MORE UPDATES COMING SOON! DON'T GIVE UP YET!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! So first, my draft was deleted, and then my parents confiscated my laptop... anyways, ****ta da! **

I was just stepping out of the shower, having successfully rinsed the last of the chocolate pudding from my hair, when Annabeth approached me.

"Hey, Jules" she greeted, dressed in super cute pajama's with little owls on them.

"Hi, Annabeth," I replied. "Ooh! Hey! Look at this trick I can do!" I ran my hand over my bathrobe, and transformed it into a T-shirt and some pajama bottoms. Next, I touched my hair, and it instantly dried itself.

"Is that totally awesome or what? I asked.

"Actually, that's kind of exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What, my epic magical power to dry my hair?"

Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"Come with me," she said. "But wait- are you afraid of heights?"

"No!"

"Yeah, come on."

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!" I screamed. "I MEAN LIKE MY BRAIN IS LITERALLY GOING TO EXPLODE WITH HOW FREAKING AMAZING THIS IS!"

I was lying on the floor of the stable doors, with my face smushed into the glass. Below us was the Ionian sea, and above was the stars. THE STARS. Like, I thought I'd seen the stars, but no. NO NO NO. Here, I could see the jaw-dropping pink and purple and blue and black galaxies and nebulas, and stars and planets brighter then ever. It was freaking AMAZING.

"Jules," interrupted Annabeth.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about you."

I sat up. "Why?"

"Because," Annabeth said. "You're too powerful, you know? It's unnatural. I've never seen this much magical abilities in anyone but a child of the Big Three, like Percy. You- you're like the next thing to a god."

"Well, what's stopping me?" I joked. "The goddess Juliana. I like the sound of that."

"Life," she replied. "The ability to create life."

"What, like kids? Because I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"No! Not like kids! Like, how Athena has her children. Life from your will. Life because you want it. I don't know. Does that make any sense?"

"I guess. But I can make flowers and stuff." To demonstrate my awe inspiring flower-creating skills, I dotted Annabeth's loose blonde hair with tiny forget-me-nots, like she was going to a wedding.

"Jules, not like that it's like… I can't explain. So basically, we are machines, right? Just mechanics made out of bones and muscle. It's like Leonardo Da Vinci theorized. Joints and nerves… it's like we're big organic robots. There's very little difference, except for what we're made of. But then,theirs that thing, that _spark_. The great incredible light switch that just… it turns on our consciousness, gives us free will, make our blood flow and our heart pump. It. That. That's what makes the gods… gods. The ability to do that, make that."

I was staring at Annabeth wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Annabeth Chase, you are a freaking philosophical genius mastermind lady. I bow down before you."

"I… um… thanks. We should get to bed."

The next morning, I woke up with the sound of the gong ringing in my ears.

Ugh! What time was it anyways? And then I realized: I woke with the sound of the gong ringing in my ears.

This dream was going to take longer then I thought.

And then I realized something else: I woke up with the sound of the gong ringing in my ears.

Which meant I was missing breakfast.

I scrambled to splash some water on my face, and took off.

"Hey, guys," I blearily greeted. "What's up?"

Hazel took one look at me and laughed. "You are, apparently," she said. "No offense- you look like crud."

For some strange reason, everyone was up at this ungodly hour of ten in the morning. Albeit pajama clad, but still mysteriously awake.

"Sorry," I yawned, taking a seat. "I stayed up super late with Annabeth in the stables." There was an awkward silence.

I looked around. Percy was pretty much staring at me like he was scared for life, and Leo had a hand clamped over his mouth, trying to suppress his giggles (again with Leo and the giggling! What was wrong with this person?).

"WHAT?" I cried. Then it hit me.

"NO! GROSS, YOU GUYS! GROSS!" I shouted. Everyone broke into laughter.

Annabeth was as turning blazing red, which just made everyone laugh harder.

"You all are freaking sick," I reprimanded, filling a glass with orange juice. "You got perverted minds. I'm talking to you, Percy. Shame on you."

"But seriously," I said, raising my voice. "I'm a huge Percabeth shipper. You two are like, my number one OTP in the fandom."

"Wait, what?" asked Jason. "The fandom? And what the heck is Percabeth?"

Oh. Dear. Hell. If I was put on this Earth to teach the world of Percy Jackson about fangirling, Lord, I accept my duty.

**So, tomorrow is the first day of school, (!) which means I can no longer spend a trillion hours a day writing fan fiction. I'm going to try and keep up, but the chapters may be coming slower.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! This is the biggest chapter yet! It took me like an hour after school... **

**Anyways, the flow of homework hasn't started yet (only been in school for two days) so I still have plenty of time to write!**

"Kay, guys. Listen up," I announced. "You two. Percabeth. Jasiper. Frazel. Hazeleo. Piperbeth. Leo, you and Calypso: Caleo."

Everyone was staring at me with horror.

"Do you just come up with this stuff?" Frank finally asked.

There it was. The Question, the one that I couldn't avoid without telling everyone I came from… I don't know. Without telling everyone I was dreaming?

"Okay. People. I have something to confess," I admitted. "I'm not from here. I fell asleep on the school bus, and ended up with you guys. I'm not supposed to be a demigod, and you all are just a hugely popular book series that I'm probably hallucinating."

"Um…" stuttered Jason. "What? You've been here the whole time."

"No, I haven't," I sighed. "Remember when you and Piper and Leo were at Wilderness Camp, but you actually had just appeared there, and everyone's false memories were a trick of the Mist? See? How would I know that? _It was in the books. _How do I know about that time Jason and Nico found Cupid on the quest to find the scepter of Diocletians, and Nico- um, I mean… you know what I'm talking about, Jason._ It was in the books."_

"This… this is insane," Annabeth stuttered. "Are you some kind of dimension traveller?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe?" I replied. "All I know is that I fell asleep, and I woke up here. For all I know, you guys are figments of my imagination."

"Well, you are a daughter of Hecate," reasoned Piper. "She can bend the Mist. Maybe you need to talk with her?"

"Yeah," chimed in Hazel. "Hecate taught me how to manipulate the Mist. She can create whole other fake realities."

"Um… okay?" I said, nervous. I didn't know how I felt about having a meeting with my godly mom. Especially since she probably wasn't real.

"Come on," said Hazel. "After breakfast."

* * *

"It's okay, Jules," Hazel soothed. "It's not a big deal."

"Um, yes, it is, since I'm dreaming you."

"Oh, come on. Hecate can't be that bad."

I sighed. "I guess you're right," I allowed. "How are you going to summon her anyways?"

"With the Mist," Hazel explained. "I'm not sure how it will work, but…"

"But you think it will?"

"Maybe."

* * *

I was sitting on the floor of Hazel's room. She had her eyes closed, and was trying to slowly even her breathing. Two twin lines of concentration had formed between her eyebrows.

"Hecate," I said, unsure what to do. "Um, if you're there, do you maybe… um… well, I kind of need some info on, like, where I am and stuff, so if you don't mind…"

Suddenly, Hazel opened her eyes, which were flashing bright violet instead of her normal coppery gold. The room quickly began to fill with swirling pearly mist. I shut my eyes and breathed it in. It smelled rich and ancient, like cracked parchment and spices. When I finally cracked open an eye, Hazel, back to her normal eye color, and I were standing at a crossroads at night, the starlight shining down on us. The paths were dirt, and the faint grassy hills were bright green.

"So… it worked!" I commented to Hazel.

"Yay…" she trailed off, distracted. I turned to see where she was looking, and gasped.

"Holy hell!" I stuttered, grabbing her hand. Before us, the same mist was forming, but instead of blanketing us like before, it only formed a tall column. From the fog emerged a figure. She looked about twenty, like in House of Hades, and wore a dark navy blue dress, Ancient Greek style. Her hair was dark auburn, and rippled down her back in waves, and she wore a simple silver circlet around her head. Her eyes were the same improbable violet color as Hazel's had been.

"Hecate?" I whispered, clutching Hazel like a lifeline. "I mean… um… Mom?" She smiled at me, and for a second her teeth flashed like gleaming points.

"Juliana," she greeted regally. "I've been waiting." Slowly, Hazel began to fade in and out, like she was getting bad reception.

"Hazel?" I shouted. "Where are you going?" She raised a hand at me in goodbye, and shrugged. _Not wanted,_ she mouthed.

* * *

"Where did you take her?!" I yelled at Hecate, throwing the full force of my magic at her. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Do not fear for her," she said. "Your friend will awaken in her corporeal body. No harm will come to her."

"Oh… okay then," I admitted. "But, Hecate, um, can I ask you something?"

"You are not dreaming," she replied bluntly, reading my mind effortlessly. "You, my daughter, have been gifted at birth with the power to travel dimensions."

"Wait, what?" I stammered. "What is_ happening_ here?"

"I meant what I said, Juliana. Rarely are these powers gifted to humans. You have been born with a special link to our dimension, just like another human… Riordan, I believe."

OMG. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.

"I don't believe you," I finally forced out. "I'm in a dream. I have no magical powers."

"Obviously," Hecate continued, as if I hadn't spoken, "your abilities only manifest in this world. Riordan, if I remember correctly, is a child of Hermes, who apparently decided to make money off of our stories."

"How can you prove it?" I challenged her. "Prove I'm awake."

Hecate took a handful of her dress, and it somehow fell away from her hand, making it look like she was holding a blob of navy blue… substance. She stretched it out, and it turned into a tall, old fashioned mirror. I gasped when I saw what was inside.

"Is… is that me?" I stuttered. I was looking down at myself on the bus, slumped over asleep in my seat. Lana was sitting next to me reading.

"Yes," Hecate answered, and the image faded. "You will know, Juliana."

She blew some of the pale mist at me, and I inhaled sharply. God, that was _cold._

I peered down at myself. Just above my collar bone she had seared in the tattoo of a feather.

"Juliana," Hecate said. I looked up, and she stood there, with black tears dripping down her face. Suddenly, she tripled, three goddesses standing in each branch of the crossroads. "Soon you will choose, my child. Pick your path carefully."

"What…" I tried to protest, but the word caught in my throat. I realized I was fading away like Hazel. Her face against the starlit sky was the last thing I saw before the Mist covered me, and everything went white.

* * *

** Duh duh duh... so she's a dimension traveller... or is she dreaming she is? Up next: NICO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY!**

**Omigosh this took me FOREVER cause I had a bunch of emergencies and stuff, such as Doctor Who. :)**

**Ooh! And also cause I hadn't mentioned it before, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. Except Jules. I totally own her.**

* * *

"Hey," I greeted. I was still feeling a little woozy from the after effects of the mist- um, the Mist.

"Jules!" cried Piper. "Did it work?"

They were reclining around the sitting area. Behind everyone was the enchanted screen, that was currently showing pictures of an astonishing sunset over Camp Half-Blood.

"Um," I said, taking a seat next to Hazel. "Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Um… that I'm a dimension traveller who grew into my powers or whatever…"

Looks of shock.

"Wait… dimensions? Traveller? Are there like, more of you?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, I guess. Another dimension where I go to normal school and don't have magic… and you guys are a popular book series…"

"Book… series?"

I sighed. Inferiors.

"Yes. Series. Percy Jackson and the Olympians, followed by Heroes of Olympus, which enters Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Jason."

"Hey!" protested Leo. "How come Percy gets his own series?"

"Because Percy is cool and everyone else sucks."

"What?!"

"Yes. Technically."

Jason shook his head. "Hang on. So… who wrote these books?"

"Another dimension traveller," I answered. "His name is Rick Riordan, and I think he's a son of Hermes. Making some cash off of you guys."

Frank looked sickened by this. "I can't… gods. That is so messed up."

"Yeah," I answered. "Pretty much."

"So… we're part of a fandom or something?" asked Annabeth.

"Yep. _Duh_. You and Percy are like the biggest ship, it's like, oh my God. Percabeth forever. Tons of fanfic on you guys. And then it gets a little weird… Thalico, Frazeleo… but we aren't going there."

"Frazeleo?" asked Hazel beside me, looking disgusted. "Is that…"

"Yes. The less you know about… _that_, the better."

"_Thalico?_" sputtered Jason. "Like, as in Thalia and Nico?"

"Sorry."

"Oh gods."

"Pretty much."

Everyone in the room except me looked like they were possibly going to throw up. With the possible exception of Leo, who had a hand clamped over his mouth to suppress his laughter.

"Leo," I interrupted.

"What?"

"Frazeleo."

"So?"

"Frank-Hazel-Leo. Frazeleo."

"_What!?_" He glanced at Frank, and made a face.

"Not my type."

At this point Hazel made a small sound, like a meow, and quickly left the room. But still. BUT STILL. I TAUGHT PERCY AND ANNABETH ABOUT PERCABETH. I was going to ruin the lives of these poor young adults, and I would have NO REGRETS. God, take me freaking now, my life is complete. I curled myself up on the couch, and hugged my knees to my chest, grinning like a madwoman.

Suddenly, in the middle of the room, a dewy shimmer started to form. A dark haired girl with piercing eyes and a purple toga, who I instinctively recognized as Reyna, the leader of Camp Jupiter, appeared in the Iris message.

"Reyna?" said Jason, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Guys," she rushed out. "It's Nico. He's going weird, I think he's snapped. Coach Hedge and I don't know what to do."

"Where are you?" demanded Jason.

"I'm not exactly sure. Somewhere in Italy."

"Well, what do you expect us to do?"

"Oh, gods, I don't know. _Something._"

"I'll go," I interjected.

"Jules, wait-" Annabeth tried to protest, but I was already gone.

_Apparation. _YES.

I teleported somewhere green and nice. Italian countryside? There was grass and flowers and off to the distance, a glimpse of an orchard or vineyard or something- and then there was the Athena Parthenos. A giant gold and ivory statue couldn't be hard to miss, so I assumed that they'd put some sort of Mist-y concealment spell on it. Reyna was there, pacing back and forth, and so was Coach Hedge (OMIGOD SO CUTE!LITTLE WIND SPIRIT FAUNS!), who had a worried look on his face that made him look kinda constipated.

"Jules, thank gods," Reyna cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Um… why am I here again?"

"Nico."

Ah, that's right. Nico. That freaking ball of sexiness. *FAINTS*

"So… where is he?"

"I don't know. He's gone all shadow-y."

"Ooookay."

"Can you find him?"

"Um."

"Can you?" she half-begged. "We need him. It's not like Coach and I can just drag the Athena Parthenos home by ourselves. Plus monsters. This thing is like a beacon to them."

"I'll try," I promised her. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Radar. Radar. Nico radar. Gaydar. GAYDAR. _Omg, I crack myself up. Anyways. I imagined my mind was one of those old fashioned green sensor thingies on boats, and pictured my super awesome Hecate magic pulsing out in waves to seek Nico out.

_There. No. There. YES. _

"I'm getting something…" I muttered to Reyna and Coach Hedge.

"Well, don't just stand there, cupcake," Coach barked. "Go get the little twerp."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Snap! I teleported again. I was so freaking awesome.

I opened my eyes. There, to my eternal horror, was Nico, with his super cool Stygian iron sword. Pressed to his wrist.

"Hey! Stop!" I automatically screamed. He turned to look at me in shock, but his hand slipped. And cut his arm.

_OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD._

Nico crumpled to the floor.

* * *

** Chills, guys. Chills.**


	7. Chapter 7

___**TA DA!**_

**All rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I ran over to him. "Nico, Nico Di Angelo you stupid bastard, what have you done to yourself?" I moaned.

I tried to heal him, gods of Olympus, yes I tried. But Annabeth was wrong. I didn't have goddess powers. I could trick the Mist, but that was it. A freaking stupid con artist, unable to do anything in the face of her fictional crush bleeding to death in her arms.

"Band-Aids," I muttered. "Oh my god, oh my god."

I summoned a roll of gauze, and started wrapping his wrist in them, his blood pouring like a river, staining my jeans. Somehow, I knew that bandages weren't gonna cut it. Nico needed stitches and doctors and the emergency room, all those things I was unqualified in.

_Stupid!_ I reminded myself. _The first thing you do when you get back home is sign up for first aid. _

His eyelids buzzed like static. "Jules…"

"Shut up. No talking."

"Yeah, okay."

_Keep weight on the wound._

I pressed down gently on his bandaged arm, trying to stem the bleeding.

By some Hecate-magic or whatever, I could sense he was close. WAY TO CLOSE.

"_Nico._"

"Yes?"

"Speak Italian to me."

"_What?_"

"Italy. Italian. Bianca. Just freaking _talk._"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, with eyes clouded over with sorrow.

"_Si guarda bella, Juliana,_"

"You know I have no idea what you just said, right? Although it is freaking se- um, cool, that you can speak Italian."

"Thank you."

"Behold my one Italian phrase: _mi piace torta_."

"I like cake?"

"I know. I'm a language genius. Marvel in awe before me."

Nico laughed, and for a second there I forgot I was trying to save him from suicide. This laughing, happy guy seemed like a different person.

"We need to get back to Reyna," I said. "You can't just abandon them."

He gave me one of those trademark Nico looks. _Shut up and never speak of this again. _

"But seriously, dude. I just caught you trying to kill yourself," I continued, tying his bandage into a little bow I thought might be a tourniquet. (Thank you, Hunger Games, for providing me with such valuable medical knowledge.) "You can't just freaking ignore that. I mean, I get the whole, _ooh, I am so goth, I am a child of death who has no friends because I'm gay _thing, but this needs to stop. You were about to strand Reyna and Coach Hedge in the middle of the Italian countryside, with no place to go and a giant golden statue/monster beacon. You have serious. Flipping. Issues."

And then it hit me.

"Oh, _Jesus_," I mumbled. "I knew I wouldn't last."

I had mentioned it. Great. Now Nico knew that I knew that he was gay.

_Fantabulous_.

I got us back to Reyna and Coach Hedge, both who looked like they were going frantic from worry.

"There you are, you bastard!" Reyna spat, looking equally relieved and furious. "Where in Hades have you been?"

And then she noticed his blood-soaked bandage, and her jaw dropped.

"Jules," she commanded. "What happened?"

"Um… I might have caught Nico trying to commit suicide, and by the way, somebody GET THE KID SOME AMBROSIA BEFORE HE FAINTS IN MY ARMS," I said.

Although… that wouldn't be so bad… but no! Gay! Percico!

Life is hard.

"Jules," Reyna ordered. "You need to bring Nico back to the Argo II. We don't have the supplies to take care of him here. Coach Hedge and I will be okay for one night, but you need to go, now."

"On it," I replied, and teleported myself out of there.

* * *

** Next up: Tears and feels! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I finally worked up the energy to finish Chapter Eight. And, just caused I promised it, SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND "****_SPAZZ_****"! She was the main inspiration for Juliana- (the BFF mentioned in Chapter One!) So ****_Spazz_****, when you read this... well, I don't know. But make sure to tell me when I get to school! **

**Oh, and before I forget, the song I used here, which I COULD NOT PASS BY BECAUSE IT IS SO AWESOME, is called Soldatino, by Paola Bennet. GO LOOK HER UP ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW. She does mostly covers, but, besides this, has done some amazing Doctor Who stuff. SO GO CHECK HER OUT BECAUSE SHE IS UTTERLY FANTABULOUS. **

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Paola Bennet. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"You guys you guys you guys," I shouted, as I appeared in the common room.

"I need to find the sickbay whatever and will SOMEONE get this kid some ambrosia?"

Percy looked up at me and blanched. "Good gods, is that Nico?" he sputtered.

Hazel inhaled sharply and ran over to me. "Jules, what happened?"

"Freaking depression is what happened."

"You mean…"

"Yes." I turned. "COME ON PEOPLE." Frank ran over and helped me lift Nico up. He was limp and kind of floppy, like dead weight, with this weird look on his face.

"Jules," he started.

"Oh, shush," I scolded. "No talking until you stop dying."

Everyone looked really freaked out. Demigods dies A LOT, but it's almost always from monsters or whatever. Never suicide.

"Hang in there," I whispered. "Don't you die on me."

* * *

I was curled up on the floor next to Nico's cot. And, like the giant nerd I was, I started to sing. It was this melody I'd found on the Internet, called Soldatino. The song was actually for Percy Jackson, and I'd sobbed like a baby when I heard it.

"_Eri el mio soldatino_," I hummed. "_Ora un principe oscuro_.

_Ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra via ti conduce._"

"You were wrong," Nico spoke up, startling me.

"Um…" I stammered. Jesus Christ. Did I really have to be caught singing this in front of Nico Di Angelo?! REALLY UNIVERSE?!

"You can speak Italian."

_Oh._

"I, um, I didn't, I don't… I found that song on the Internet."

"What?"

"You know, where I come from… oh, shoot. You missed all that didn't you?"

"Missed what?"

Quickly, I filled Nico in on the outline of my wonder-mazing dimension teleporting powers.

"Wow," was his only comment.

"Yup. So… um… I… song… book series. Sorry you had to hear that."

"No!" he protested, still without looking at me. "No, it was fine, actually."

"Thanks."

"I… uh… will you sing the whole thing?" he asked, tentatively.

I almost exploded. _OMG OMG OMG OMG._

"Yeah, sure, no big deal," I managed to smile out. "No biggie, or anything. Ha ha. Um…"

He turned over, and was looking at me expectantly.

"I uh… yeah. Okay," I mumbled.

"Close your eyes, I know what you see.

The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep.

But we've survived more terrible monsters then sleep.

And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe."

_Tu sei el mio soldatino,_

_La ragione per cui vivo._

_Non ti scordar di me,_

_Io veglierò su di te._

Stumbling lost, the last choice of all that you meet.

It's the cost, of ruling those 'neath your feet.

Paths you've crossed, and trust that you're trying to keep.

You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak.

_Ma Nico, mio caro._

_Tu sei el mio soldatino,_

_La ragione per cui vivo._

_Non ti scordar di me,_

_Io veglierò su di te._

So you run, through shadows you roam.

Seams undone, by the love you thought you could own.

But he's just one, of many that you might call home

And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones,

Fade from your bones.

_Eri il mio soldatino,_

_Ora un principe oscuro._

_Ma anche per te, c'e una luce,_

_Che ad un'altra, vita ti conduce._"

I trailed off, mortified. Shifting on the wooden floor, I peered out at him.

"Um…"

Nico was staring up at the ceiling, with hot tears streaking down his face. _What the heck was wrong with me? _

Slowly, I got up and sat on his cot, maneuvering his head into my lap.

"Stop crying," I whispered. "You're freaking me out."

He didn't respond, so I just curled up on my side, making a little comma shape over his head and shoulders. It was really nice and quiet. And- oh, not to mention the crying, angsty ball of sexiness that was Nico Di Angelo. _Gods._

I just lay there, playing with his dark hair, until I fell asleep.

* * *

** Soon, on ****_The Bookish Adventures of Juliana Greene: Percy Jackson:_**

** THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: the dramatic gay confrontational scene! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, for once in my life I actually didn't have writers block, and then I wrote this whole thing in one go. **

**And, as always, ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN. He owns everything except for Jules, and if he ever tried to kidnap her, I would find him and I would destroy him. Jules in UNDER MY PROTECTION :).**

* * *

I woke up and freaked out.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD," I hyperventilated, remembering the mornings events.

I still wrapped in a little comma, but Nico was nowhere to be found.

Why on Earth had I felt like that was a good time? First I sang a heart-breaking song about his sister, then I fell asleep practically on top of him!

_Jesus Christ._

"Hecate in heaven, kill me now," I groaned. Pulling myself up, I straightened my frizzy ponytail and made a face. This was gonna take forever to brush out.

Awkwardly making my way to the main room, I tried to control my breathing. _You can handle this. Nothing weird happened. You're just friends._

_JUST FRIENDS._

Maybe for him, but my little crush had blown up into a GIGANTIC HUMONGOUS CRUSH.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD._

I did a mental face-palm and headed nervously into the dining area.

"Hey, guys…" I managed. Nico was avoiding my eyes, cradling his bandaged wrist.

"Jules!" exclaimed Piper, with a huge smile. Stupid daughter of Aphrodite. She better not be able to sense anything.

"Piper… hi. Hi hi hi hi."

"Um…" started Annabeth. "Ooh, guess what, I have to talk to Nico alone. In private. So um… come along, Di Angelo."

"Huh?" asked Nico.

"Yes, yes, I need to talk to you. In a non-romantic way, hah, guys why would you think that that's so gross, oh my gods, just get over here," I blustered, grabbing Nico's wrist and pulling him out of the room, leaving everyone staring.

* * *

"So," I stated, sitting Nico down on my bed. "You… uh… oh gods. Hang on."

I quickly conjured a notepad and pencil, and started to write. There was no way I could confront Nico in person about his, um, gayness.

"Jules?" he questioned after a minute. "What are you doing?"

"Shush, small one." I handed him the note, and watched with a growing sense of dread the dark red blush that spread over his face.

_Dear Nico._

_So. You're gay. _

_Now that we've got that out of the way, it's high freaking time you admitted it. You're not going to spend the rest of your miserable life lusting after Percy. I just caught you trying to KILL YOURSELF, and now you're in denial or whatever, but this is a HUGE DEAL, man, and in my dimension you'd be at a psychologist by now, and if this isn't a big deal in the Percy Jackson-verse, then this place is more effed-up then I thought. You think you have no friends, no one to turn too, blah blah blah, but tbh, it's really all your own fault. You turn people away without even giving them a chance, just automatically assuming the whole freaking world is out to get gay people. Well, uh, no actually. This might come as a surprise to you, but there are other gay people out there, who are NOT ASHAMED of themselves. C'mon, man. We're here, we're queer, get over it? Pride parade?_

_Anyways. _

_Kisses, Jules._

Nico got up to leave, but I pulled him back down. "Dude. It's fine to be gay." He tried desperately to get away by shadow traveling, but I quickly cast a bright light all over him, eliminating any darkness.

"_Dude. _Sit. Be cool."

He sighed, and collapsed on the bed. _Okay,_ I thought, steeling myself. _Confession time._

"Why do you even freak out about this anyways?" I asked, trying to draw him out.

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered, in classic Nico fashion.

"Um, yeah, I would, and so would everyone else. My best friend- not Hazel, but in the, uh, other dimension, Lana, came out to me as lesbian last year. It' not even a big deal. Like, the whole school knows."

"No! It's… different for me. Just leave me alone."

"Good Lord, Nico. How is it different for you then for any other closeted gay guy?"

"Because! He's… light, and I'm… dark. I don't know."

"No, no, I get it! You're like, the badass antihero."

He groaned, and hid his face in his hands."

"Oh gods," I amended. "No, like… he's the hero, and your not the hero, but your not a villain either. He's… perfect, and you aren't perfect. Ying and yang. I get it."

Nico looked at me, with such heavy, depressing grief in his dark eyes that I almost wanted to cry. And I realized that it Nico's era, it really wasn't okay to be anything other then straight. And that drove me _insane_.

"Nico, look at me. _Look at me!_" Needless to say, he didn't look at me.

And then I slapped him.

Not _hard_, just enough to get his attention.

"You, sir, are amazing just the way you are. In fact, someday I'm gonna take you to New York City and we're gonna ride a float in the gay pride parade, and wave rainbow flags around and cry and stuff. And anyone who ever says otherwise, or anything against you can go freaking screw themselves, cause you're smart and unique and vaguely suicidal and just… just _you_. Nico Insert-Middle-Name-Here Di Angelo, son of Hades, brother of Bianca Di Angelo, and you _rock it_."

And then.

And then, oh gods.

And then I reaches over and grabbled the hood of his aviator jacket and kissed him.

The first thought than ran through my head when I pulled off of him, right after

I sense ripples in the fandom,

was _OH CRAP. I BROKE THE RULE. I KISSED A GAY GUY. OH CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP. _

And then, to my eternal astonishment and delight, Nico looked into my eyes, and kissed me back.

And I'm gonna admit it.

I squealed.

"OH MY GODS OH MY GODS I KISSED NICO DI ANGELO AND HE KISSED ME BACK OH MY GODS OH MY GODS OH MY GODS I AM FREAKING OUT AM I HYPERVENTILATING HERE DOES ANYONE HAVE A PAPER BAG I CAN BORROW BECAUSE I MIGHT FAINT HA HA TAKE THAT LANA," I wheezed out in one breath, tugging away from him to dance uncontrollably across the room.

This was undeniably the absolute BEST DAY EVER. Lana was going to choke on her perfect black hair!

"Wait-" I stopped short. "I thought you were gay…"

That adorable pink blush spread across his face.

"Um… bi, I guess."

_Score!_

"I really thought I was, you know. That," he mumbled. "But I guess the only person I'd ever had a crush on was Percy. I didn't know until I, uh, met you. He's Percy Jackson, and you're Jules Greene, and… oh gods, I don't know. It's different for you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit the palm of my hand. It was a habit I'd picked up whenever I started getting really fangirly. "No, yeah, I get it. But I'm better right?" I smiled playfully, but Nico took it seriously, an unreadable look in his _sexy _dark eyes.

"I think," he said honestly. "He's heroic and amazing and all, and then you… you're _real_. You seem like a real actual person, and it's weird, because I can talk to you without flipping out but still… uh… like you. I could never act natural around Percy."

"I'll take it," I replied with a grin. He smiled back, and it was like a little tiny miracle. Nico Di Angelo, smiling for _me_!

_Squeal!_

* * *

**Nico and Jules, sittin' in a tree...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelies! :)**

**So, this next chapter is gonna take a while, cause I'm planning a plot twist that will affect THE REST OF THE JULIANA GREENE SERIES, and let's just say it involves Lana, Hecate, and possibly, someday, the 12th Doctor...**

**But- I am not and never will abandon! Jules has a long and fruitful career ahead of her! So if I don't update for a while, console yourselves, my little fangirls. Just know something MAJOR is coming!**

**(P.S. Idea for the next series(s!) will involve:**

** "Why YOU! Why the ****_old one_****! Could you not be David Tennant? I mean, COME ON!"**

**AND**

** "Omigod omigod omigod omigod where am I holy crap is this a Ravenclaw tie?!")**

**Kisses,**

** the turquoise goldfish**


	11. Chapter 11

_**FINALLY.**_

* * *

"I'm gonna tell them," I bothered Nico, obsessively running my hands through his hair. "I'm gonna get up on the mess hall table, and shout it out."

"Nooooo," he drawled.

"No, seriously. In fact," I insisted. "Right now." I jumped off of my bed and twirled out the door.

"Jules!" I heard him scream. "JULES!"

"Come and get me!" I called back, scampering down the hall like a freaking gazelle on the wild plains or something.

"DON'T!" Nico shrieked after me.

"DON'T what?" questioned a sudden voice. Hazel popped her cinnamon toasty head around the corridor. "What's going on?"

"Um, haha, you see…" I finally blushed. "Me and Nico are totally DATING."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah."

She squealed with delight, and practically jumped me.

"SERIOUSLY? YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

Nico suddenly turned the corner, and skidded to a stop. "Jules," he moaned. "You told on me."

"Yup," I stated. "Not ashamed."

"OH MY GOSH!" Hazel cut in. "SO ADORABLE." She link arms with me and started dragging me away.

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"To tell everyone, duh."

"Why do I even bother?" was Nico's grumpy interruption.

"I know, right?" I smiled.

* * *

"Attention, ladies and gents of Greece and Rome," I announced, standing on top of the dining room table. "I have a very important announcement to make!"

I adjusted my pajamas (yes, okay, I never got changed, don't judge), and cleared my throat. "Me and Nico are going out."

Silence.

"I _said_, me and Nico are going out. He is my boyfriend. Yep. Let that sink in. Jason, I'm talking to you."

Piper whipped her head around at him. "No!" I immediately realized. "No, no, no, haha, different reasons, yuck, no."

"I have a boyfriend!" I repeated. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Suddenly, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I had a boyfriend, and he was perfect and amazing and fantabulous and all, but… he was a dream boyfriend, most likely, and it killed me that Lana was never going to know.

Lana. I wished she was there with all my might. Her and my other BFF Brit, were the only other super-nerds of my caliber that I knew. Last year, we'd all gone to ComicCon together, and Brit was some awesome steampunk girl, and I was Luna Lovegood, and she dressed up in this amazing Tardis dress, and we kept getting stopped for pictures and it was the most wonderful thing ever, and she got Matt Smith's autograph after we ambushed him in a parking lot.

Just then, there was a loud crack, like a gigantic whip and obviously the first thing I did was frantically look around to see if anyone else had heard it, cause you never know when you're going crazy.

I peered up and gasped.

_Oh gods._

Lana was standing there, in the same outfit as, what was for me, yesterday, with an amazed expression on her face.

"Holy crap," she said.

* * *

"LANA?" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," she whispered.

"GUESS WHAT?" I shouted.

"WHAT?"

"NICO IS MY BOYFRIEND."

"OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT!"

"THIS IS AMAZING! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"ME TOO!"

Everyone was staring at us in total confusion. "Uh," interjected Percy. "Who's this?"

"Oh!" I realized. "Yeah, this is Alana Silverstein, Lana for short, she's one of my BFF's in my dimension."

"Ooookay," said Piper. "I didn't know you could do that…"

"Neither did I!"

"Do what?" asked Lana. I got down from the table and motioned for her to sit down. "C'mon Lana. We got some talking to do."

* * *

"Oy vey," murmured Lana, after I had finished explaining everything.

"Precisely," I agreed.

"But…" she said, twisting black strands of her hair around her finger. "How do we get back?"

_Oh._

"I… uh… I have no idea. How did I get here? How did I get you here? Am I dreaming you? Maybe. Where is Rick Riordan? I don't know. Go with the flow."

"Mmm… okay…" she nodded, still looking worried. To be honest, I was a little freak out too. I never considered how I would get back. Much as I loved being a super-powerful demigod- or demigod_dess_, and much as I loved Nico, I had a life in my world. And a non-divine mom and dad, and a school, and an algebra test to fail.

I didn't want to be trapped.

"Guys," Annabeth cut in. "I think you two should talk to Hecate again."

Hazel put her arm around my shoulder. "I agree," she said.

"Gods," I muttered. "All this and it's not even dinner time."

Just then, Leo rung the gong, even though we were right there in the room with him. "And on that note," he announced, "DINNER!"

"After?" I asked Lana and Hazel, who, along with Brit and Nico were becoming my favorite people in the multi-verse, nodded.

I leaned over and kissed Nico on the cheek, making them both sigh and then squeal at the same time.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Lana. "Allon-sy!"


	12. Chapter 12

** Okay, okay, so before you yell at me for being heartless, and leaving you hanging, may I just say I HAD REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK, but it's okay now, cause I've got the ending and everything all sketched out, so NO LONGER will you have to wait such agonizingly long periods of time for the chapters. Thank you all for sticking by me! YOU ARE THE BEST!**! **And, without further ado:**

* * *

So we ended up repeating the steps from last time. Hazel, me, and Lana all sat on the floor in her bedroom, and me and Hazel tried to work together to summon Hecate.

Slowly, the room again began to fill with pearly Mist, making the room smell of spice and leather. Lana backed up against the wall and started to hyperventilate.

"Lana," I soothed. "It's not a big deal. We're only just communicating with a super-powerful Greek goddess. No pressure!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Guys!" Hazel interrupted. "_Focus_!" She was right- the Mist was almost completely obscuring us. Actually, Lana was dealing with everything a heck of a lot better then I had. She was relatively calm considering I'd just teleported her into a magical universe where storybooks came to life, and I had a boyfriend.

When the Mist cleared again, we were in the same creepy crossroads as before. Lana grabbed my hand. "Do… you… have… paper bag… oh god I need an inhaler."

"Oh, _no_, you are not having as asthma attack on me," I hissed. "I can't do magic here!"

Huh. I realized that I'd never actually tried to do magic here, but now that I said it, I kind of knew like it was right.

"I… yeah… okay…" she wheezed.

Again, just like before, the strands of Mist began to make a big glob thing, out of which stepped Hecate.

"Ah, Juliana, Hazel, and Alana. I've been expecting you."

Hazel and Lana started to fade out. "Oh Lord, no!" I interrupted, grabbing them. "Haze and Lana ain't going nowhere."

Hecate made a face. "Very well." They shimmered back.

"Hecate," I stated, linking arms with two of my best friends in the whole entire universe. "Give us the details."

* * *

Hecate conjured up a mirror, and showed us an image. Lana and I were both peacefully conked out on the bus, right? Yep. No big deal.

Then she created another picture, of me lying really still in a hospital bed, hooked up to about a trillion different tubes and machines. My mom was sitting in a chair, watching me. She was crying.

_Oh gods._

I looked over at Lana, who was pale as milk. Hazel also looked ready to throw up.

"Jules…" she whispered. Traces of her original Louisiana accent broke through her voice. "What are you going to do?"

"Which one is real?" I demanded. "Which one is the real world?"

Hecate snapped the images out of the air and shrugged. "TELL ME!" I screamed. Tears prickled behind me eyes like hot needles. This wasn't how it was going to end. I had a life there! A school, and a family, and friends! I wasn't going down like this, the girl who fell asleep on the bus and never woke up again.

I couldn't be.

And then I did it. I full on broke down like a freaking drama queen, and I sobbed like a baby. I mean, normally, I can't stand girls like that, who basically have a meltdown over every little thing, but seriously. This was not a little thing, and it totally warranted a meltdown. I crumpled into the grass, and curled up into a little ball. "It's not FAIR!" I whispered. "I want to go back home. Please let me go back home!"

Suddenly, I felt an ice-cold hand lay on my back. I immediately felt a whole lot better. Well, not better exactly, but the awful panicky feeling was gone. I looked up, and wiped my eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" I muttered.

Hecate looked down at me expressionlessly.

"Juliana," she recited. Her violet eyes gleamed, and the Mist curl around her. Intimidating. "You have been given a choice. You are a child of two worlds, both with equal claim-"

"_Stop!_" I shouted at her, rising to my feet. "Just freaking _shut up_ already!"

I don't know how cool I looked, a puny mortal or whatever, trying to have a showdown with an immortal goddess. And my nose was running.

"I am sick of all these stupid riddles and warnings and _whatever_. Just… for once, freaking _once_, tell me the _truth_!"

I felt a wave of power rush outwards from me, like… I can't even describe the feeling. It was… being run over by a tsunami, except at the same time, you are the tsunami. The water, and the moon, and the tectonic plates, and the beach.

Hecate backed away from me, her eyes wide with fear. "Such power," she murmured.

Hazel and Lana had been knocked over smack-dab on their backs a few feet away. Hazel's normally awesome caramel-toffee skin looked kind of greenish gray, and Lana was wheezing so hard I thought she might suffocate. I focused all my power into a concentrated beam, and forced it through the barrier of… I dunno. Whatever weird place we were in. It felt like I was forcing myself through peanut butter, and then suddenly- like lightning, a sterilized inhaler dropped down onto Lana's chest. She grabbed it, and immediately relaxed.

"How did I do that?" I marveled. The goddess Juliana indeed. Hecate smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Juliana, my dear-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Ha ha ha ha, nope," I fake-laughed, directing my hands at her like a gun. "Put your hands in the air, lady."

Hecate's violet eyes gleamed solid white like the Mist she controlled.

"Spill, Hecate."

For a second, I thought her teeth had sharpened into little needle points, but I brushed it away. Wait- _no_. That's what they always do! I _didn't_ brush it away. I was no Mary Sue! GIRL POWER!

Hecate snapped her fingers, and a two business cards appeared out of the air. One was beautifully embossed in gold leaf, but the other one was handwritten in messy pencil on an index card. She tossed them to me, but, being the eternal spazz I am, jumped away in fear.

"You didn't see that," I warned. Hecate blinked condescendingly at me.

God. How to you make a _blink _intimidating?

On each card, there was a phone number.

_1-800-537-STAY._

_1-800-924-HOME._

Oh, seriously? SERIOUSLY, UNIVERSE?

"What about Lana?" I asked. Hecate flicked her hand, and the cards turned over in her hand, revealing a message on each. _Juliana plus one._

"Joy," I mumbled.

* * *

Hazel, Lana, and I woke up dazed. I was hanging off of Hazel's bed, drooling like an idiot.

"Oh my God," moaned Lana. "Oh my GOD."

"What did Hecate say to you? Hazel immediately interrogated.

"Um, you were there?" I questioned.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Knocked out by your weird power waves or something, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I blushed. "Ha ha, um, yeah. So. She basically gave me a choice," I pulled out the business cards- "Stay or go. But I also seem to have acquired amazing magical powers."

"Great." Lana peered over at me. "So, we're leaving, yeah?"

Hazel blanched, but didn't say anything.

"Umm, I mean, yeah, I guess. Yeah. Yes. Okay. I mean… come on. Let's go talk to the others."

She looked a little sad, but nodded.

* * *

** Okay, so that chapter was a little strong, but the next chapters are going to be mostly just Nico fluff and fangirl jokes. "See" you soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I have been getting so many reviews and faves and everything and I seriously just want to say it MELTS MY FREAKING HEART I love all of you. You are amazing. **

* * *

"Hello," I greeted cheerfully. "Flameboy, Wise Girl, Lightning Cupcake, Beauty Queen, Baby Panda Bear, Persassy-"

"EXCUSE ME?" cried Leo, jumping up from the table where he was frantically scribbling blueprints. "PERSASSY, YOU SAY? PRAY TELL, WHAT IS THIS WONDERFUL NAME?"

"_Baby Panda Bear_?" muttered Frank, running a hand through his short hair.

"What is _Persassy_!?" I mouthed to Lana, who laughed and shook her head.

"Well, my dear minions, you see, in the world I come from, you all are a book series, yeah? So, the internet sort of took hold of you guys, and… screwed you up. Like, Percy is sassy, so… Persassy. Yep."

"We-ell, you, sir Persassy, might as well change your name right now, because I WILL NEVER CALL YOU ANYTHING ELSE AS LONG AS I LIVE," proclaimed Leo, loudly.

"Great," Percy muttered, blushing.

"Wait-" I realized. "Where's Nico?" Annabeth gave me a strange look.

"He went back to Reyna and Coach. They still have to get the Athena Parthenos back to camp. Lost a day with Nico… um… slashing his wrists."

I winced. I didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend, but seriously. We'd only been officially together for like an hour, and he was already off to save the world. Fab.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Jules," Annabeth said, standing up. "We've spent yesterday and today sailing. But tomorrow morning we get to Greece. And we finish this thing. You have to be in or out."

Um.

"We're leaving, right?" Lana asked quietly. "Neither of us know how to fight. And I'm a mortal anyways. Totally useless."

"Uh…" I muttered. And then I realized what everyone was doing. Blue prints. Table. These were freaking battle plans. "I'll get back to you on that."

And then I ended up being a total drama queen, and ran out of the room, leaving Lana and Hazel with heart-squished looks on their faces.

* * *

"Okay," I started, pacing around my cabin. "Okay. On one hand, you're living the fangirl dream, have magical powers, good friends, an amazing boyfriend, and even possibly a future in New Rome. On the other hand, you have school, college, and then life without Nico, finally probably ending up in a boring dead-end job until you retire. But you also have family, friends, Brit, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Divergent, The Hunger Games, Sherlock, The Fault in Our Stars, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. And you can't trap Lana here forever. That would be cruel."

I flopped onto my bed.

"But maybe you can come back. But maybe it's all a dream. Maybe you really are in a coma. Can I really do this?"

I pictured me, Lana, and Brit in the cafeteria. Us gluing little blue silk roses to Lana's Tardis hat. Mom shaking me awake in the morning. Me riding my bike around the neighborhood in long, looping circles, listening to Taylor Swift and Green Day.

Oh, screw everything. I couldn't do this. I wasn't meant to be here. I wasn't meant to fight Gaea. I couldn't watch my parents cry by my hospital bedside, and then wonder why a daughter of Hecate with the same name as their comatose kid appeared in her favorite book series. Because I didn't doubt that. Rick Riordan would write about me, and Brit would read it, and she would shake her head and laugh in that way she did, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Oh, Jules. How did you do it? _

Her two best friends gone in one swoop.

I buried my face in my pillow.

Fine. Fine. Tomorrow morning I was going to take Lana and leave. But I was going to have some fun before I left. One last night with the characters of Percy Jackson. This could be fun.

* * *

"I can't stay here," I announced. My eyes were watering. Technically, I'd only known these seven teenagers for two days, but it felt like a thousand years. "I can't fight Gaea. I don't belong in this world."

"Jules…" whispered Piper.

"You have to talk to Nico," Hazel cut in, her face chalky. "This is going to destroy him."

I put my head in my hands, and sat down. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

_Oh my gods, oh my gods._

Lana came over to me, and put her arm around my shoulders without saying anything.

"Okay, no," I declared, standing up. "I've only got one more night with you guys, and I'm not throwing myself a pity party. I wanna get as much as I can out of this before I wake up or travel back or something."

Lana grinned, and linked arms with me. Conjuring a whiteboard, I wrote with an Expo marker in big letters: FANGIRL 101.

Oh yeah. This was gonna be fun.

"First off," I began. "We need to go over some basic vocabulary."

Clearing the board, which was hovering in mid-air, I wrote out three terms, _canon_, _ship, _and _fandom._

"Now," lectured Lana, getting into it. "Who knows what these mean? Yes, Mr. Grace?"

"Um, we only have the most important battle in demigod history tomorrow? Shouldn't we be, you know, preparing?" asked Jason.

"No."

"Ms. McLean?" I interrupted.

"A fandom is the name for the group of people who… really like something. Like a book or movie."

"Very good!" cheered Lana, kicking her leg like a cheerleader.

"Yeah, you know, from my dad. Got some weird stuff."

I shook my head and laughed. Good gods. Reading fic about your parents. "Alright, class, first of all, _canon _means something that adheres with the original book and or movie. It usually doesn't apply to spinoffs or anything, though. For example, Ron and Hermione are canon, but Harry and Hermione are not. Get it?"

Everyone nodded.

"And a ship is, like, when you pair up two- or more- people together, and think they should be involved in a romance. Ships usually have ship names," continued Lana. "They're most often just a mush of the two names, like Percy plus Annabeth equals Percabeth, but sometimes people can come up with other stuff, like Clara and the Doctor is Whoufflé, cause, Doctor Who and Soufflé Girl… but yeah. You can get major creepy."

"Like did you know people ship Jason with that brick that hit his face that time?" I interrupted. Jason looked vaguely ill.

"Awesome!" smirked Percy.

"Jick."

Percy threw Jason one of those annoying looks of bro-superiority.

"Or," put in Lana with a sweet smile, "Percy and Nico: Percico. One of the biggest Percy Jackson ships of all time. Like, I stumbled across this fic where he was pushing-"

"Shush!" I hissed, frantically. "Dear Lord, we aren't trying to _kill_ them!" Lana blushed. "Sorry," she managed through her laughter. Percy had buried his face in a couch cushion. Annabeth patted him on the back sympathetically.

Grinning madly, I conjured up seven notepads and sent them flying.

"Take notes, little children," I announced. "Now. Who likes Harry Potter?"

* * *

**Next Up: Will she tell Nico? Will she scar the cast of Percy Jackson forever? Will she meet Octavian? Will she kick Octavian where it counts? **


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So! I am not dead, my hands have not ****been cut**** off, and I remain still in the United States of America, and not sold into the child sex trade! My computer was confiscated for like a week, because, ironic, my mom caught me reading- what else- ****fan fiction**** at two in the morning. :)6**

* * *

Annabeth immediately shot her hand into the air, as did Piper, Frank, and Percy.

"Aww!" I squealed. "We have our own little fangirls right here!"

"Harry Potter was the original fandom. I mean, like, the original digi-fangirl-fandom. Like, if you wanna go vintage, there's all the subscriptions to the magazines and fan clubs. But HP is like the big one," said Lana. "Frank! You taking notes?"

"Yes'm."

"Good."

"Several other contenders are Star Wars, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, etc. etc." I expostulated- well, that's a funny word, isn't it?

Expostulate. Ex-pos-tu-late.

Expostulate.

In big letters, I scribbled the word _Rules_.

"One. All must know, Potterhead or not, which house you belong in," I started.

Catching on, Lana shot back "Two. None can maintain a neutral opinion on Steven Moffat. You must either worship him or despise him. Jules and I fall squarely under the first kind."

"Three. If you desert the fandom, you must be executed."

"_What?_" gasped Frank.

"No, man. Good God."

"Four. It is strongly recommended that you identify as one specific type, for example, Potterheads, Whovians, Trekkies. You don't actually have to have a name, but it's cooler if you do. However, branching out is encouraged. At least respect the other fandoms."

"Five. Generally, there are two basic categories of fangirls- those who read YA and those who don't. And to that I say two words. John Green."

"Six. Last year, Jules, Brit, and I went to the eighth grade Christmas dance. If you truly want to pass the rite of Whovian-dom, to that I say another two words."

"Drunk. Giraffe."

"_Yes._"

"We were so cool. Everyone was just amazed at how cool we were."

"British accents all the night long."

"I love us."

"I know."

"Lastly, a little bonus tidbit," I proclaimed. "Star Trek is the old grandfather fandom, and we are all it's descendants. None must desecrate, for it is most ancient and venerable. The first of the fangirl- or boys- came from there."

I flicked the whiteboard out of existence. "That concludes our lesson," announced Lana, with a swish of her shiny dark hair. "And now… what we've all- well, what I've been waiting for since I got here. The truth. About you."

"Lanaaaa," I warned, laughing.

"Percy- sweet, but taken. Annabeth- GIRL POWER! You rock, and if you lived in our world I would totally pick you as a study partner for like everything. Leo- You are the most amazingest fire-bender EVER and your jokes are really good, don't listen to the haters. TEAM LEO! Piper- so fluffy you make my teeth hurt. But, I mean, your totally sexy, so… Jason- dumb jock. Hazel- you're totally awesome and loyal and steadfast and sweet. And Frank- adorbsables."

Jason and Piper looked insulted, Frank and Percy looked taken aback, but Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel were smiling. "Thanks a lot, Lana," muttered Jason under his breath. "_Dumb jock she says._"

"Lana!" I scolded. "Be nice!" She shrugged.

"Wait-" sighed Hazel. "Before you go… Nico? I seriously can't do this on my own."

"I- uh…" I stammered.

_Crap._

"I'll go with you," she offered. "I'm his half-sister after all- maybe I can do something?"

"Me too!" put in Lana.

"Uh, Lan, you know I love you, but you can come off as a little strong sometimes, right? So, maybe you could hang back this once?"

"Aw, okaay," she conceded. "Can't argue with that logic."

And with that, I grabbed Hazel's hand, and Apparated the hell out of that place.

* * *

We landed in the middle of a battle. Nico, Reyna, and Coach were in the middle of destroying these insane fishy monsters, that were, like, splashing all over their boat.

Wait- boat?

Apparently, they had rented/stole some fancy yacht, to which the Athena Parthenos was now fixed to with a bunch of complicated Leo wirey bits, like a giant glowing monster signal. _Fresh demigods, ripe for the taking! Come and get 'em!_

And then this man-creature with the head of a hammerhead went all bitey on me, and I did something awesome. I got that same pushing-through-peanut-butter feeling that I did in Hecate-world, and a flash of violet light streamed from me, freezing everything.

OH MY FREAKING GODS.

DID I?

I DID.

I STOPPED TIME.

HOLY SHOOT HOLY SHOOT HOLY SHOOT.

Everything looked really weird and watery, like I was seeing the world through contacts made of amethyst. Beside me, Hazel suddenly shook her head and blinked.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered, reaching out to touch an unmoving fish guy, frozen in mid-attack. Reyna was actually in the middle of a leap, her dark hair flashing around her face, sword high, and Coach had an expression on his face that I would call the _I'm taking you DOWN, cupcake_! And then there was Nico, swinging his Stygian iron sword. I reached out and tapped him, and he instantly came to life, slicing a thingie in half. It fell solidly onto the deck with a thump.

"Hey… boyfriend…" I greeted awkwardly, reaching over to KISS HIM ON THE CHEEK.

Because I can do that now. SQUEAL!

"Jules?" he asked. "When did you get here- and how is- did you _freeze time_?"

"Maybe… yes? Anyways, uh, Hazel and I have to tell you something."

"But Jules, you STOPPED TIME."

"I know I know I know, but this is REALLY IMPORTANT! It involves US. As in US US."

"Um…"

"Oh, just come along," I muttered, throwing my hands in the air, and dragging him… and yes… onto the ocean. I guess stopping time stops, like, the water, which felt as hard and smooth as crystal. It was amazing. Like, the stars were glittering and reflecting and it was just… indescribably wondermazingly fantabulous.

I decided to just sit down close off the shore, and stared through the purplish haze up at the giant moon. Hazel knelt between me and Nico, biting her lip.

"How did you do it?" she suddenly interrupted.

"Do what?"

"Stop time! That's a goddess power, Jules! You are seriously freaking me out, okay? First the whole Hecate fiasco, and now this- you're getting more and more powerful!"

"Uh…"

Hazel smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh Juliana. What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Suddenly, like a huge absolute dorky drama queen, my eyes started watering. Here I was, nerdy, ridiculous Jules Green, with a C in math and an F in gym, sitting on the ocean in the middle of a time stop, stargazing with Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque.

Honestly, I kind of love my life. This was better then ComicCon.

Ha. Take that Smith.

But no- I shook my head. Ugh, no. No getting distracted.

"Nico?" I tapped him on the sleeve of his hot aviator jacket. "We need to talk. Like, now."


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO! SO, WHO FINISHED BLOOD OF OLYMPUS?! BECAUSE I DID! AND- WAIT NO SPOILERS AUGH OMG I HAVE TO SAY BUT I WON'T!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long in coming, site glitched up and wouldn't let me COPY PASTE, so I had to restart my computer a couple times, but all is well now ENJOY! (P.S sorry for the rapid-fire Doctor Who references. I couldn't help myself. ;D)**

* * *

"I love you," I randomly said. "I don't know if you care about me that much, but I've known you for like seven books and I seriously think I do."

Hazel looked at me with shock. "Jules!"

And then he looked at me. And then he smiled. And then he kissed me.

And don't get me wrong, there wasn't any tongue or anything. It was more lip-bumping then face-sucking. But it was still great.

Like, great.

I pulled away, blushing. "Uh… um… oh my gods… I'm going to do and die now…" Hazel had her hand over her mouth, and was blushing like crazy. "Ju- Nico!" She scolded, scandalized.

I shook my head. "No! I will not get distracted by my amazing and sexy and wonderful boyfriend. I- well…" And I couldn't say it. Of course I couldn't say it.

"Jules is leaving tomorrow," Hazel stated calmly. "She is going back to her world." Nico's face was completely frozen. His hands were clenched into fists, knuckles white.

"Say something," I practically begged. Then I mentally slapped myself. I'd known Nico- even if he didn't know me- long enough that I knew he didn't need more power. He didn't need a doting girlfriend or housewife. Nico Di Angelo needed an equal. A polar opposite. At the same time.

And I hoped that could be me.

Right?

Normally, when this stuff happens, the guy and the girl are supposed to have romantic sex and, like, heal everything. But hey, I we were fourteen, and I definitely wasn't going to give it up in an alternate dimension.

So what was I supposed to do? I turned to Hazel, who put a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Reply right now, or we're leaving, and that is the _last _you will ever see of Juliana Greene," she stated flatly. I looked over in horror. _No! _I wanted to shout. _You'll make it worse!_

_Trust me,_ she replied. Except… it came like a soft wind in my mind. Sometimes I forgot Hazel had powerful control over the Mist too.

Nico didn't reply.

That was it. That was it.

"Look, bro," I yelled at him. "Just drop the stupid goth act for once! I'm so _sick_ of this! I'm trying to hold a conversation with you but you keep being a _baby_ and _ignoring _whatever I say because it hurts! Well, sorry to break it to you, but this isn't my home and this isn't where I belong and I have to get back to my _own _life, ad you of all people should _understand that!_"

"At least you can go home!" he suddenly screamed at me. "At least you have a place somewhere! _Because you know what_? I should be _old_ now! I should be in my _eighties_! But instead I'm living this ridiculous half-life all alone where I will never belong!"

"So your solution is to _trap me here_? To wait until they take me off Life Support? Yeah, _Life Support_! In my world right now, I'm in a freaking _coma_, or I will be if I fight this stupid battle with Gaia. Is that what you want? For me to be stuck here until I die in there? Because," and tears were streaming down my face now. "If you do that I will _never forgive you_. It will be _done._ Over. I'll go try to build some semblance of normality in Camp Half-Blood or New Rome, and you can go back to _skulking in the darkness_, and be _happy_ that you took me away from _everything I ever cared about_!"

And later I was insanely grateful that I'd brought Hazel and not Lana. Lana would probably have been shouting right now, while Hazel tried desperately to calm us down. Nico's normally death-pale face was bright red, and I was sure I didn't look to graceful either.

"Stop it, you two!" she almost sobbed. Strands of white mist pooled in her fingers. But I didn't want to stop. I was the ONCOMING STORM, and nothing was going to stop me! As soon as that thought hit, Mist bloomed from my hands like a giant flower. It rolled across the frozen waves like a blanket. The air turned sharp and… lemony?

Desperately, Hazel stamped her foot, and threw her magic at me with the full force of her will. It hardened around me like a white sculpture. "Let me OUT!" I screamed. "No!" she cried at me. "You need to calm down! The magic is taking control of you!" And I knew she was right, didn't I? It felt like I was holding back a giant tidal wave with my bare hands. One slip up, and I'd drown. I was Rose Tyler after she'd absorbed the time vortex. Just call me Bad Wolf, right?

I relaxed, and let the power bleed out of me. Nico- Nico had his Stygian iron sword in hand, and a terrified look on his face._ Bad Wolf indeed. _What had I almost done? Hazel's magic released me, and I dropped to the ground. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry," I breathed.

"It's… yeah."

"My head is killing me," I murmured. He ran to my side. (On an unrelated note: _SQUEAL!_) "No, no," he whispered. "_Si prega di essere a posto._"

"What are you saying?"

"Please be okay."

"Yeah, but what are you saying."

"Please be okay, that's what I said."

And I wanted to kiss him SO BAD, but I mean, I'm not gonna take the chance of magic energy passing through our open mouths because I'm pretty sure Nico Di Angelo can't regenerate into David Tennant. Although that would be pretty wondermazingly fantabulous to be honest. Ha. Best case scenario, am I right?

But anyways, I felt weird and pulsing and empty, and really just tired. Hazel ran over to me, and pressed her Mist-filled hands to my forehead. I sighed, and the pain immediately lessened. "All the effects are still there," she explained. "You just can't feel them as much anymore."

"Sweet."

She sighed. "You're welcome."

"Hey," Nico said. "I love you too."

But instead of being all happy and lovely, I just… _Bad Wolf Bay._ The three words the Doctor couldn't say…

No! Now is not the time, Jules! "Quite right, too," I whispered, looking up at the stars.


	16. Chapter 16

**LAST CHAPTER! Since the BEGINNING of SCHOOL, I have been working on this fan fiction, and you guys have been the most absolutely wondermazing readers EVER! I HAVE NOT GOTTEN ONE SINGLE NEGATIVE COMMENT! I love you. Oh my God. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"And so it ends," I said. "See ya''ll in Blood of Olympus."

I was standing next to Lana in the dining room with our two cards in my hand. Below us lay Greece. "Good luck," said Piper.

"We'll miss you," agreed Percy sadly. Baby seal. Annabeth pulled me into a hug. "Bye," she murmured.

I waved my hand over the index card, the one that said _1-800-942-HOME_. It disappeared into strands of Mist, that curled and reformed into an old fashioned rotary telephone. The other card immediately dissolved into white powder. I dialed up the number, and pressed my thumb over the call button.

"You guys are amazing," I affirmed. Lana wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Yeah."

"I know you all have cool tattoos now, but I have some important stuff to say, okay?" I pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Reyna-"(because Reyna, Coach, and Nico were there, obvi. It's called teleportation.) "I want you to find Octavian for me. And I want you to kick him. Where it counts. In the nuts. Do this for me, my child." She grinned.

"Annabeth and Percy. You two literally have to move to New Rome and go to college, and have lots of adorable kids with blonde hair and sea-green eyes, or you will break the heart of fangirls around the globe."

"Ookay…" said Annabeth, awkwardly. Percy blushed.

"Di Angelo- I'm infinitely grateful for the stupidly short time we spent together. I love you forever and be good while I'm away, yeah?" He nodded with a small smile.

"Leo- find Calypso. I know you will. She's out there waiting for you, and you'll bring her back and be amazing and Leo and Calypso's Garage will be reality, for I have decreed it. Also-"

And everyone screamed as I rained chocolate pudding down from the heavens. I laughed through my tears, and jammed my finger down on the Call button. "See ya in Hell!"

And the world started fading in at the edges, and then I was falling backwards.

* * *

I woke up on the bus.

No.

No. No no no no no no no.

I looked over at Lana, who was rubbing her eyes. Faking a smile, I said "OMG, I just had the craziest dream-"

"No," she interrupted. She held out her wrist, which was tattooed with a small blue smiley face. "It wasn't a dream."

There was a matching one on my own wrist, but when I tried to call the Mist, nothing happened. I didn't even have that peanut-buttery feeling. It was just… empty. I wiped my eyes. Ugh. Back to being plain old Jules Green, human.

The bus rolled to a stop. We were at school. Plain old school. I groaned. Oh yeah. I had an Algebra test today. And my science project to present.

Golly gee gosh darn. At least I wasn't tired anymore. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Lana moaned. "I feel boring."

Everyone was getting off the bus. I grabbed my backpack, and felt around. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked Lana, standing up and cracking her neck.

"I left my project at home."

"_No._"

"Yup." I shouldered my stuff and motioned with my hand. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Mr. Bell was doing another PowerPoint. I had my head slumped down on my desk. "Jules!" nudged Brit, who sat behind me.

"I'm depressed," I muttered. Mr. Bell was as clueless as always. His class could have probably just collectively die, and he would just load another file onto the Smart Board.

"I don't care. Get up." Brit had a pixie cut the color of baked hazelnuts, wide green eyes, and giant hoop earrings. _Magic, The Gathering_ cards and little twenty-sided die were always spilling out of her pockets.

I sighed.

"Seriously, though. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Something is definitely wrong. You've been acting major weird all day."

"I'm fine." Brit ran her hand through her hair. "Are you on your period?"

_Um._ "No!"

"Girls?" Mr. Bell interrupted. Oh, shoot. "I need you to stop the chit-chat, or I'm going to have to use these." He waved a couple of blank detention slips at us.

"Yes, Mr. Bell." I recited. He actually snapped out of it. Huh.

"Fine, you dictator," groaned Brit. She had this habit of befriending all the teachers to the point where she literally respected them zero percent. Normally, I would be laughing into my hand. But all I could think about was Nico and Hazel, and the awesome life I had given up to destroy that timeline.

Gods.

* * *

It had been two days. Two days. I'd gotten a C on my test, and 10 points taken off my project for being late. When the bus squealed to a stop a block from my house, I jumped off, yelled a goodbye to Lana through the open window, and started walking.

I opened the door. My mom was in the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you," she announced, without looking up.

"What's it?"

"Go check your bed." All of a sudden- I raced up the stairs to my bedroom.

Yes. YES.

YESSSSSSSSS!

BLOOD OF FREAKING OLYMPUS, ALL SHINY AND NEW AND WONDERMAZINGLY FANTABULOUS!

I locked my door. Homework could wait.

* * *

**CAUTION! MINOR SPOILERS AHEAD!**

** ("SPAZZ, I'M TALKING TO YOU!)**

* * *

"… and done." I lay on my carpet, staring. This was it. This was it. It was over.

No more Percy Jackson. The series I'd been reading like a crazy person since second grade was over, gone, and dead.

I felt empty.

Besides, Will Solace? WILL SOLACE? My wonderful bisexual Nico was not going anywhere near that bastard WILL SOLACE.

Just then, I noticed something in the back. _It was a letter._ The envelope looked like it was made out of the same material as Hades' suits- all black and silky and ghosty. I opened it.

_Dear Jules, _

_HELLO FROM LEO!_

_Leo, stop it!_

_HOW YOU DOING?_

There was then a violent blob of ink.

_Sorry about him. Things have been good lately. Leo got back okay. Percy and Annabeth are in New Rome at college. Annabeth is their first ever quadruple major. Athena kids, right? You were right- the tattoos kept us from forgetting. We miss you._

_As you can see, Leo got back just fine. He and Calypso are doing good. Hazel and Frank are visiting Camp Jupiter. Hazel sends her love. Piper's famous as the girl who convinced Gaea to go away. _

_And don't believe that about Will Solace. We're just friends. _

_(P.S. I got Lou Ellen to deliver this letter. She said it's definitely possible for you to come back sometime!)_

_Love,_

_Nico_

I folded up the letter, and put it in my desk drawer.

I could go back. I could go back and visit and be weird Aunt Jules to the spawn of Percabeth. I could see Nico again.

Everything seemed to be weird and slow, and there was a weird smell around. Suddenly, I realized I recognized it. It was the scent of cracked parchment and spices.

It was the Mist. Power was streaming from me as easily as water, but not in the scary way it did before. I was totally in control.

I lifted my hands, and stilled the Mist, that swirled around my room like a fog machine. Like Hecate, I parted my hands, and created a shimmering portal the size of my door with ease. It looked out onto a sunny summer field, that smelled of strawberries. Kids were running around with tools, and a row of cabins dotted the horizon.

I mean… if I could control time, right? I could stay for an hour, and be back in a minute.

Without hesitating, I closed my eyes, and stepped through into Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**AND SO IT ENDS. I love you guys. You're awesome. FOR MORE JULIANA GREENE AND COMPANY, I WILL BE POSTING THE OFFICIAL NEW "THE BOOKISH ADVENTURES OF JULIANA GREENE: HARRY POTTER" IN A FEW WEEKS! See you then!**

**Kisses, the turquoise goldfish**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I lied. I'm still here. NEW. UP. NOW. GO SEE. **

**Alright, bye.**

**-the turquoise goldfish **


End file.
